Gone but never forgotten
by ImagingThings
Summary: Although he's dead Beth Cooper will never forget the man she loves. Suggested you read "What have been" first. BethTom.


Gone but never forgotten

Gone but never forgotten

I remember the first time we met.

I was around seven, had just been out feeding the hen when I saw you, well, you and your brother; you came running in front, he chased after you, without seeing where you ran you ended up crashing directly into me. As we both lay sprawling on the ground your brother finally caught up with you and apologized, saying his name was Allan A'dale and you were his excuse for a brother, sorry; that's the word he used, though in a playful tone, Tom A'dale. Quickly saying my name was Beth Cooper I stood up and hurried inside.

I remember the first time we talked.

A few days after the tumbling accident you walked over to me and asked if I wanted to hear a story. I said yes and you told me a story I couldn't believe. Well, of course, you, being you, I hardly think it was believable. But it surely was fantastic. You told about places you wanted to see, people you wanted to meet. You told me about how you'd save England one day. Then Allan came and said he doubted you'd ever save anyone; with all the troubles you got into all the time you were the one who needed saving.

I remember a life there was good.

We became best friends, didn't we? Just the three of us, and even though I was the youngest I often had to stop you two from getting into trouble. Still, our life in Rochdale was as good as it can possible get when you're the children of poor peasants; yes, we had to help our parents but there was still plenty of time to play, to talk. And so we grew up.

I remember falling in love wit you.

I was fourteen when I first realized I liked you another way than your brother; he was like the brother I never had, while you, you were different; just thinking of you made me lose my breath sometimes. But I never said anything; surely you just saw me as your best friend. Never anything else.

I remember learning you loved me too.

For two years I kept my love for you hidden; I never spoke about it except from in my own secret prayers. But then; when I was sixteen and you nearly nineteen you confessed something which made my heart jolt; you'd loved me for years, even longer than I'd loved you. Laughing and crying we kissed, not caring that people might see. And then; through tears you asked me to marry you. Of course I said yes; never in my life had I been so happy.

I remember when your life started to fall.

Then, only a few months after we'd gotten engaged, something terrible happened; both your parents died. Of course; at nineteen and twenty-two you should be able to look after yourselves but the grief destroyed you. Your father had been a blacksmith but although Allan tried he never got the knack for it. And you, well, you _did_ become a fairly good thatcher. Still, it was never enough, and two promising boys as you'd been there was only one way; poaching and thieving. I heard people talking; they said that the A'dale brothers had lost their grace and I, Beth Cooper, was better off with someone else than Tom A'dale. I didn't care, I never cared.

I remember when you ran away.

One day, one terrible morning Allan came running and said that you were gone. At that time your parents had been dead for nearly two years and everyone kept a close eye on their belongings every time any of you came close. That is; everyone except me. He told me you'd stolen everything from him but didn't he know? Didn't any of you know that you were taking something else with you? My heart.

I remember hearing that Allan had gone looking for you.

Call me silly. But with you gone my only link to you was your brother. When he left I felt like my heart was torn once more. I tried, I really tried to be patient, to wait, we were engaged; surely you'd come back one day. But you never came.

I remember figuring I had to go looking for you.

For a year and a half I waited, longing for news. Then, I couldn't wait anymore. I simply had to go looking for you. Knowing full well the dangers there would be for a young girl travelling on her own I set about my travels towards Sherwood. Asking everywhere I went if anyone had seen you.

I remember finding out you'd died.

Then, one day, I suddenly came across Allan in the wood, he was changed. Liked he'd finally found the purpose you both lost with your parents' dead. Eager to hear news I asked him if he'd find you and he broke down; confessed that you'd been hanged by the sheriff in a horribly scheme. The gang, Robin Hood's gang, had planned to save you both the sheriff had moved the hanging two hours so that when they arrived it was all too late.

I'm joining the convent tomorrow, of course I could go back to Rochdale but there's nothing left for me there. And staying with the outlaws is out of question too, not only am I not as strong as those three girls but seeing those happy couples together are tearing me apart.

You might be gone but you're never forgotten. I'll always love you Tom A'dale. Yours, forever, Beth Cooper.


End file.
